Sans toi
by DarkHysteria
Summary: Chiaki et Tori ne font que se disputer mais est-ce que leur amour tiendra-t-il malgré cela ? One-shot !


Yoshino Chiaki, jeune mangaka, venait tout juste de terminer le storyboard qu'il devait rendre dans quelques jours. Pour une fois, il était en avance. Il voulait faire une surprise à son éditeur qui n'était autre que son meilleur ami, Hatori Yoshiyuki. Il y a tout juste un an, son ami lui avait avoué ses sentiments et était devenu depuis lors son amant. Chiaki avait donc emménagé avec lui trois-quatre mois auparavant. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le sortit de ses pensées. Un Hatori d'assez mauvaise humeur débarqua dans le salon et s'écroula dans le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème au boulot ?

- Des auteurs ont rendu leurs manuscrits en retard.

- Oh, je vois... En tout cas, j'ai une surprise pour toi, _dit-il enjoué_, je reviens.

Il partit chercher son manuscrit qu'il avait caché dans le tiroir de la table de chevet près du lit. Il revient et lui donna le storyboard.

- Surprise !

- Tu l'as déjà fini ? C'est étonnant.

L'enthousiasme du plus jeune retomba d'un coup. Il s'était dépêché de terminer et finalement Hatori ne semblait pas en être spécialement satisfait ? Il avait parlé avec un ton si détaché. La journée avait dû être rude. Il le voyait parcourir son travail sans la moindre émotion et après quelques minutes il posa le manuscrit sur la table et lui dit :

- Tu n'as plus qu'à recommencer. C'est vraiment limite pour un auteur tel que toi, tu ne devrais pas te dépêcher si c'est pour écrire quelque chose d'aussi moyen.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? _demanda-t-il en essayant de contrôler la colère qui montait en lui._

- Absolument ! Pourquoi cette question ?

- T'es sérieux ?! J'y travaille jour et nuit pour qu'il soit fini en avance dans l'unique but de te faire plaisir et toi, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ! _Explosa-t-il. _Et en plus, tu l'as à peine lu ! Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ?!

- Chiaki...

- A chaque fois c'est pareil avec toi ! Je ne vois même plus pourquoi je fais tous ces efforts !

Il partit s'enfermer dans la chambre en claquant la porte, laissant Hatori seul dans ses pensées. Il ne recroisa pas son amant de la soirée, celui-ci s'appliquant soigneusement à l'éviter. Il n'avait pas voulu manger quand le plus vieux l'avait appelé. Hatori savait qu'il lui avait fait de la peine et aurait voulu s'excuser, mais quand il le rejoignit dans la chambre, son jeune amant était déjà en train de dormir profondément. Finalement, il ne le vit pas non plus avant de partir à Marukawa le lendemain matin.

Quand Chiaki se réveilla ce matin-là, la première chose qu'il remarqua c'est la place vide à côté de lui. Il regarda l'heure et il sut que Hatori était déjà parti travailler. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le croiser après leur dispute d'hier. Il se leva pour aller prendre un léger petit déjeuner mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que son amant avait préparé quelque chose pour lui. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, il partit s'affaler sur la banquette du salon. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre sa douche préférant rester en pyjama, de toute façon il n'avait prévu aucune sortie. Son regard se posa sur son storyboard qui était resté sur la table. Il le prit et le parcourut en vitesse des yeux comme l'avait fait Hatori la veille. Franchement, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu lui déplaire, il était même assez content de lui. Il soupira bruyamment exprimant son exaspération. En se rappelant des mots blessant de son éditeur, il se sentit quelque peu déprimé. Il ne recommencerait pas, il n'en était pas question ! Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni l'inspiration. Il avait passé tellement de temps dessus que le reprendre depuis le début l'ennuyait profondément. Mais peut-être que ses idées n'était plus ce qui était recherché par les jeunes lecteurs ? Il se souvint de sa dispute avec Tori sur son manga, le mois dernier. Il était rentré d'une humeur massacrante et lui avait dit à peu près la même chose. Ils se disputaient beaucoup trop souvent ses derniers temps même quand il ne s'agissait pas spécialement du travail. Chiaki savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça et le pire c'est que toutes ces remarques le faisaient douter de sa valeur en tant que mangaka. Peut-être devrait-il vraiment tout arrêter et changer de métier ? Qui sait ? Il ferma les yeux et soupira. C'était impossible, il n'avait pas vraiment fait d'études et ne savait rien faire d'autre. Il parlerait à Tori de ses doutes dans la soirée, celui-ci le rassurerait comme il l'avait toujours fait, c'était sûr.

Cependant, rien ne se passa comme prévu quand Tori fut rentré. Trop occupé par le travail, il ne prêta aucune attention à Chiaki. Celui-ci prit un livre pour essayer d'occuper ses pensées mais rien à faire. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se leva d'un coup ce qui surprit son amant qui le regarda étrangement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu me demandes ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins que tu ne m'as pas adressé un mot depuis que tu es rentré ?

- Excuse-moi Chiaki, mais tu sais bien que je suis débordé en ce moment.

- Je le sais bien, mais je demande juste deux minutes de ton temps, c'est tout ! Même cela, tu n'es pas capable de me l'accorder ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, je doute de plus en plus sur ce que j'écris, Tori...

- Dans ce cas, on en parle après que j'ai fini de corriger ce storyboard.

- J'en ai marre ! C'est très important et toi tu préfères encore faire passer tes auteurs avant moi ?

- Chiaki, je suis fatigué. J'aimerais bien finir de le corriger le plus vite possible.

- J'en peux plus, je vais prendre l'air !

Hatori n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'il était déjà parti en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il était très pris par son boulot et il était regrettable que Chiaki ne le comprenne pas mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose s'il ne voulait pas le perdre, ce qui arriverait sûrement s'ils continuaient à se disputer ainsi. Il reprit la correction du storyboard pour la finir le plus rapidement possible et pouvoir organiser un diner de réconciliation pour lui et son amant.

Chiaki continuait de marcher malgré la pluie qui tombait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il était complètement trempé mais n'en avait que faire. Il ne pensait qu'à Tori et à leur dispute, la tristesse le submergea et des larmes commencèrent à couler, se mélangeant à la pluie qui tombait sur son visage. Il en avait marre de tout ça. Plus le temps passait, plus il regrettait d'avoir emménagé chez son amant. Tout n'était que prise de tête depuis lors. Il sentit son cœur se serrer comme s'il allait exploser face à la peine qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait plus comment gérer ses sentiments, il aurait même souhaité ne rien ressentir pour être enfin apaisé mais malheureusement, c'était quelque chose d'impossible. Comment ferait-il pour écrire ses mangas sans aucune émotion ? Impossible, se dit-il mais avait-il seulement encore l'envie d'écrire ? Après tout, son amant et éditeur lui avait bien dit que ce qu'il écrivait en ce moment était relativement nul. Pourquoi ne pas tout plaquer s'il n'était plus bon à rien ? Il soupira continuant sa route tel un automate sous une pluie encore plus forte. Peut-être ne se serait-il pas remis en autant en cause s'il ne vivait pas avec quelqu'un comme Tori. Certes il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il aimait mais n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard quand on en vient à regretter la relation qu'on entretient avec cette personne ? Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire mais il savait qu'il devait prendre une décision et vite, avant qu'il ne soit complètement brisé.

Le repas qu'Hatori avait préparé pour Chiaki et lui était à présent froid. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à cette heure-ci ? Cela devait faire trois heures qu'il était parti et il n'avait pas même envoyé ne serait-ce qu'un message. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou inquiet mais quand il entendit enfin la porte s'ouvrir, signifiant le retour du mangaka, c'est la colère qui le submergea tout entier.

- Où étais-tu passé bon sang ?!

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! Je suis quand même heureux de voir que tu as remarqué mon absence au bout de plusieurs heures !

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! _S'exaspéra-t-il._

- C'est toi qui me hurle dessus depuis le début et qui ne fais même pas attention à moi...

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- ...

- Chiaki, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, _s'excusa-t-il brisant le silence_, je me suis mal exprimé.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais préparer mes affaires.

- Chiaki...

La porte de la chambre claqua et il entendit un léger bruit signe que la porte avait été verrouillée. Hatori l'appela plusieurs fois tandis qu'il donnait de grands coups contre la porte mais rien à faire, le jeune homme refusa de lui ouvrir et il finit par abandonner, attendant le plus patiemment possible assis dans le canapé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il ressortit valise à la main. Hatori attrapa son poignet afin de le retenir, ne voulant en aucun cas le voir partir loin de lui.

- Chiaki... Je suis désolé... Je suis débordé en ce moment mais je te promets que ça ira mieux quand la quantité de travail aura diminué.

- Tu as toujours du travail et en grande quantité. C'est moi qui suis désolé mais j'en peux vraiment plus. Tout ça, ces disputes et autres, ça me blesse et plus le temps passe plus c'est pire. Je te demande pardon Tori...

C'est sur cette dernière excuse qu'il passa la porte sans se retourner. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long de son visage. Il aurait vraiment aimé que Tori, le retienne, l'empêche de partir mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Alors, c'était la fin ? Il ne le voulait plus à ses côtés apparemment... Chiaki appela son meilleur ami, Yanase Yuu. Quand celui-ci entendit qu'il pleurait, il lui dit de venir devinant que c'est ce que son ami voulait lui demander.

Les semaines avaient passées sans que Chiaki n'ait reparlé à Tori. Il n'avait plus écrit non plus, il en était incapable, l'inspiration et la motivation l'ayant quitté. Il en vint à penser que s'il n'écrivait plus pour Tori, que ça ne servait plus à rien d'écrire tout court. Yuu avait bien essayé de le convaincre en l'aidant à dessiner mais rien à faire. Malgré que cela lui coûtait il pensa que Chiaki avait besoin de Tori bien plus que de lui, alors il se décida à lui parler :

- Tu devrais l'appeler. _dit-il simplement._

- Non, c'est mieux comme ça...

- C'est mieux comme ça ? Alors que tu pleures pratiquement tous les soirs ?! Tu es malheureux et je suis persuadé que lui aussi.

- J'en doute sinon il ne m'aurait pas laissé partir.

- Si tu le dis...

Hatori était allongé dans son lit perdu dans ses pensées, les rides sous ses yeux marquaient son manque de sommeil. Il ne dormait plus que deux ou trois heures par nuit, encore pire qu'avant. Depuis qu'il avait laissé Chiaki partir, il n'était pas retourné travailler ne donnant aucune nouvelle. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit, il n'avait pas envie de sortir. C'est bien simple, il n'avait envie de rien. Il voulait rester dans le passé pataugeant dans ses regrets. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la meilleure solution mais il s'en fichait. Il était complètement perdu, que cela soit dans ses pensées ou dans sa vie en général. Comment pourrait-il faire sans l'homme qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi irait-il travailler alors que la seule personne pour qui il avait choisi cette voie n'était plus là ? Il se redressa prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il craquait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ressentir autre chose que les sentiments qu'il avait en lui depuis le départ de son amant mais chaque jour qui passait le rendait de plus en plus triste. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour était aussi mal. Son cœur se serrait sous la douleur, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le serrait jusqu'à ce qu'il explose enfin. Il avait compris cette fois, sans Chiaki ça ne valait pas la peine mais il ne pouvait se plaindre qu'à lui-même. N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait poussé à partir ? Qui ne lui avait pas prêté la moindre attention et l'avait poussé à bout ? Si seulement, il pouvait changer tout ça il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde mais malheureusement cela lui était totalement impossible.

- Allo ? _fit- Chiaki en répondant distraitement à son téléphone._

- C'est bien le numéro de Yoshino Chiaki ?

- Oui, c'est lui-même.

- C'est Takano. Je suis désolé de te déranger mais je n'arrive pas à joindre Hatori. Il n'est pas venu travailler depuis un moment...

- Quoi ? Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout !

- Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que je me suis décidé à t'appeler. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, je ne suis pas dupe mais...

- Non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... Je... Il n'y a rien eu !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne me regarde pas. En revanche, le fait qu'Hatori soit absent est autre chose, je ne pourrais pas le couvrir très longtemps encore. S'il ne revient pas dans deux jours, il sera viré. C'est un très bon éditeur, tu le sais aussi, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu lui parles.

- Je ne sais pas si je serais d'une grande aide...

- Il t'aime, je suis sûre qu'il t'écoutera. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, merci et bonne soirée.

Chiaki n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il entendit déjà la sonnerie signifiant qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'autre bout du fil. Ainsi donc Tori n'allait plus travailler et tout ça à cause de lui ? Comment il avait pu être aussi négligeant ? Il alla prévenir Yuu et le remercia pour toute l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté au cours des dernières semaines puis il partit chez Tori. Il avait beau frapper à la porte personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Heureusement qu'il avait gardé ses clefs. Tout l'appartement était plongé dans le noir, les rideaux étaient tous tirés. C'était comme si, personne n'avait habité là depuis des années mais il savait que l'éditeur était là. Il sentait sa présence et suivant son instinct, il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec lui auparavant. Quand il le vit, il se figea net. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, l'air aussi malheureux, comme brisé. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué ce n'est que quand le jeune mangaka s'assit près de lui qu'il sembla sortir de sa léthargie.

- Chiaki...

- Je suis désolé Tori. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, je ne pensais pas te faire du mal. Je croyais au contraire que tu ne voulais plus de moi et que je n'étais qu'une gêne pour toi...

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras, c'est de ma faute si tu en es arrivé à penser cela. Dis-moi franchement Chiaki, pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?

- Oui, mais s'il te plait, ne me laisse plus partir... C'était tellement dur sans toi à mes côtés.

- Pour moi aussi. Tu sais, j'ai même cru que tu avais fini par m'oublier dans les bras de Yanase...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je t'aime Tori, je...

L'éditeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa passionnément. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était parti, qu'il lui avait manqué. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il se détacha de lui et le regarda en souriant tant il était heureux à présent.

- Je t'aime aussi Chiaki.

- Promets-moi que tu me laisseras plus partir loin de toi.

- Je te le promets.

Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que lui dans sa vie et peu importe les disputes qui viendront, plus jamais il ne le laisserait partir. Il ferait tout pour le retenir auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que leur amour ne soit plus.


End file.
